


When Selkie Met Kelpie

by SaiKida134



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, plus size reader, plussize!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiKida134/pseuds/SaiKida134
Summary: Newt Scamander x PlusSize!ReaderThis woman that desperately hides herself from the world. This woman that has enchanted his senses so much he couldn't look away from the moment he met her. This woman that he is desperate to show her how much brilliance she carries in every dip and curve of her body. Newt is determined to make her confidence shine through to everyone.Warning: Mentions of eating disorders
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander & You, Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	When Selkie Met Kelpie

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote for my BFF's birthday <3 as per her request ;) Beta-ed by my BFF @tryingtosurvive98 on tumblr and the lovely Sarah @forgotmyowname on tumblr as well. This is my very first published smut so be kind :") I made an image collage to work as the cover of this story and you can find it on my instagram @rainloveandartsystuff in the WritingCovers Highlight as the second entry. Enjoy reading <3

The door clicked shut behind Newt as he headed down the stairs to his basement. His steps were somewhat hurried with a letter in his hand

“Bunty! Bunty!!” He repeatedly called out to his assistant who was bent over the mooncalves, giving them their eye drops 

“Welcome back, Newt” she smiled brightly at him before she noticed the worry etched on the lines in his forehead “Is something wrong?”

“This is a letter from Dumbledore” he pointed at the paper in his hand “he says we’re getting a visitor today. A scholar of sorts...” his eyes shifted nervously towards one of the mooncalves that was chirping at him 

“Oh! Earlier a woman came over and asked about you... when she heard you weren’t here, she said she’d come by later... could that be her?” She informed him gently 

“D-did you catch her name?”

“.... No... she disapperated before I could ask her... she looked quite preppy” 

“... alright.. Good thing you told me” he nodded his head as he folded the letter and shoved it into his pocket

“How are the little ones doing?” He smiled as he patted the mooncalves’ heads.

“I gave them their eye drops” she smiled widely “They seem overly excited to see you today. I wonder wh-“ her statement was cut off as the Kelpie’s loud neigh rang loud in the basement as water levels went high and the sounds of splashing filled the area. The male rushed down the stairs almost immediately to see what the commotion was all about, his assistant hot on his tail. 

Newt’s steps came to a surprising halt at the top of the last flight of stairs. He could not believe his eyes. A woman was standing there with a wide smile as she stroked the Kelpie’s head. Bunty was standing right behind him with the same exact mix of shock and awe on her features. 

“Y-you’re the one from earlier!!” The assistant finally exclaimed pulling the mystery female’s attention towards her

“That is correct.“ she retracted her hand from the water demon and turned towards the two spectators ”I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in. I followed Mr. Scamander in, actually” She informed before shifting her gaze towards him 

“Mr. Scamander, I hope you received the letter informing you of my visit...?”

“Y-yes...!!! Y-you’re the scholar...?” He nervously shifted his gaze away from her and it didn’t go unnoticed by her, yet she didn’t stress it 

“That is correct. My name is Y/N L/N. I’m a healer actually and I’m writing some research papers on ways to cure Injuries inflicted by magical beasts.” She introduced herself and offered him a friendly handshake, to which he hesitantly accepted

“P-pleased to meet you”

“Pleasure is all mine. I read your book.” Her statement pulled his eyes to her face “.... three times actually.” 

“I-I see... thank you”

“Don’t mention it. It was truly interesting”

“This is Bunty, my assistant” he immediately turned to introduce his assistant who had been observing the peculiar exchange up till this moment. Y/N offered her a handshake too

“Seems to me that this is going to be a fruitful partnership, Mr. Scamander, Bunty” she gave each of them a smile before heading up the stairs. Newt and his assistant exchanged confused gazes as they followed her up the stairs.

**************

The sound of steps coming down the stairs could be heard as Newt was checking the Kelpie’s mouth for some gum injuries.

“Bunty could you get me the tweezers, please” He placed his illuminated wand into his mouth to hold it and reached out his hand behind him. He heard some slight rummaging before he felt the cool metal of the tweezers sliding into his hand. He took the tweezers and plucked out a splinter of wood that was stuck in the Kelpie’s gum. Newt let go and stepped back and removed his wand from his mouth 

“That oughta do it. Thanks, Bunty”

“Welcome, Newt” the make spin around to look at the woman with wide eyes. His eyes connected with the gentle orbs of E/C

“Y/N!! Good Morning”

“Morning, Puffy” a shy smile graced his lips for a second before the beat neighed and brought back both their attentions onto him

“Aren’t I glad to see you too, handsome” the female smiled widely as she patted the Kelpie’s jaw. The pleased sound coming from the water demon earned him a chuckle from her. She retracted her hand and adjusted her glasses before the beast jumped back into the water and caused a huge splatter of water, leaving the two soaked from head to toe. 

Newt let out an exasperated sigh. He was about to turn around an apologize to his companion when a delighted laugh tore through her lips. She dried herself with an effortless swish of her wand before she took off her glasses to clean them. She walked back the desk at the back and retrieved a small dossier

“... you’re submitting your research paper today?”

“Yes!! I finished it this morning so I decided to submit it by noon” she had her eyes glued to the cover. Her faint nervousness wafted towards the male and he couldn’t help but notice it. He carefully eyed her features, bags under her eyes that she tried to conceal. Abnormal paleness in her skin. Barely noticeable clenching and unclenching of her jaw. Not to mention, the outfit. She was wearing [the dress](https://www.clbxg.com/dressimage/dhnmjg.html) he disliked yet never told her he did. It made her look more professional, yes, but it didn’t compliment her figure much. Especially coupled with the cloak. They were both flowy and long and to him it looked like she was trying to hide parts of her body and he didn’t like that. She shouldn’t be hiding from the world, she should be flaunting how amazing she is to everyone around her and he was sure they’d admire her as much as he did. 

“....Y/N I-“

“Newt!! I found a couple of small boxes on the kitchen table. I think Y/N left the-... Oh!! Hello, Y/N” Newt’s head whipped back to the top of the stairs at the interruption

“Hey, Bunty!!”

“You left those boxes didn’t you?”

“Yes I did. They’re packed lunches for the two of you. I knew considering today is cleaning day you two might not have time to make food, so I made them”

“Goodness me, you’re an angel” the redhead proclaimed lovingly at the female who shook her head

“It was nothing, really”

“Thank you” the male stated as Y/N turned her head towards him. He frowned into those E/Cs. He noticed the faint blush that dusted her cheeks as she smiled back lovingly at him

“You’re definitely welcome, Newt” she whispered back at him and he could’ve sworn his heart fluttered in his chest while his stomach squeezed. He quickly cleared his throat as he climbed back up the stairs “I’m going to check on the baby nifflers real quick!!” He informed as he increased the speed of his strides

“Y/N, wait for me!! Don’t leave just yet!! Bunty, could you please start making breakfast?!! ” He called back 

“Okay...?!!” She shouted back as both she and his assistant followed him back up the stairs 

“Will you eat with us, Y/N?”

“I... I already ate... but thanks for the offer Bunty!!” The two women reached the top of the stairs only for Newt to call out to his assistant again 

“Bunty, make sure you make Y/N a portion!! Don’t listen to her if she says she ate!!”

The redhead looked puzzled but looked back at Y/N

“I guess you heard him. You’re eating with us” she smiled gently then headed for the kitchen. Y/N shook her head in exasperation at the male’s pushiness with feeding her but she couldn’t help that faint smile gracing her lips.

By the time the tea was poured and the beans, sausages and eggs were plated, Newt had burst into the kitchen looking quite out of breath 

“Did something happen?” His assistant questioned with a small frown

“Had to chase three of the baby nifflers around. They picked the lock right as I reached their cage.” He informed as Y/N filled him a glass of water with a wave of her wand “no worries, I placed two more locking spells on the cage door just for safe measures” he gulped down the water before the sound of something crashing was heard downstairs 

“Merlin’s beard” Newt and Y/N sighed out at the same time before staring at each other, wide-eyed. Bunty’s curious gaze shifted between them as she held back a giggle

“I’ll get it, you two can start eating without me, Y/N needs to go soon” she informed as she quickly disappeared down the basement stairs again.

Newt sat down across of Y/N and noticed her adjusting her glasses shyly. They started eating in comfortable silence as the male kept stealing glances at the H/C sitting across of him. She was picking at her food and eating so little

“.... Are you not hungry?”

“.... yeah I ate earlier”

“No, you didn’t. You look pale” he stressed on his statement causing the female’s eyes to shift away from him. Her nervousness was increasing, putting him on guard

“.... I’ll come with you to the ministry”

“Newt, there’s no need for that. You’ve already got your hands full today”

“I’m sure Bunty would understand”

“I know she would, but you’ll be putting unnecessary pressure on her” he clenched his jaw. She was right.

“... I still want to be there for you” the sincerity in his eyes softened the female’s features and her nerves seemed to dissipate a little. She careful reached out her hand and placed it on his on the table, gently stroking it

“You’ve already done enough for me. And I’m truly grateful. But honestly, it’s better if you stay here. You’re much more needed here than with me. I mean, I’m just going to sit and wait for my turn to show the manuscript to the editor-in-chief there. Nothing to worry about.” She tried to comfort him but he wasn’t entirely convinced. He took her hand in both of his as he took a deep breath as he formulated his thoughts before trying to voice them out, his eyes focused on their joined hands

“We worked hard on this book. YOU worked hard on this book. Effort pays off, I’m sure of it. I’ve read your manuscript and I truly enjoyed it. I’m sure you’ll amaze them just as-..” his speeding train of thoughts were suddenly halted

“Just as...?”

“... Just as you’ve amazed me...” he admitted as he finally looked up to meet get gaze. Her shoulders relaxed more at his outburst and her lips stretched in a faint shy smile. Her cheeks dusted pink

“.... so, you read my manuscript...?”

“... Yes... three times actually” a playful smile tugged at his lips and a giggle escaped her as she shook her head shyly 

“Thank you, Newt... really... it means a lot..” she stroked the back of his hand lovingly again before noticing the time on the wall clock “I should get going... thank Bunty for breakfast. Tell her it tasted amazing” she got up and he followed her

“You barely ate”

“I’ll eat when I come back, then. Don’t worry” he frowned as he looked at her 

“... I promise I’ll eat.”

“... alright. Best of luck”

“Thank you, again. For everything...” she took a moment to think before she planted a lingering kiss on his cheek. Her cheeks reddened again before she quickly hugged her manuscript and rushed out the door. Newt rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he unconsciously smiled goofily. He snapped out of his daze quickly and shook his head, his puffy bangs swishing slightly against his forehead. He cleared his throat and turned around to see Bunty staring at him with a knowing smile on her face

“.... She said breakfast was good...” he awkwardly informed her

“Awww, she’s sweet” she chuckled

“.... y-yeah... I know...” he muttered to himself as he joined his assistant back at the kitchen table.

**************

Four days. It has been four days with absolutely no contact from Y/N. The day she went to the ministry he finished about half of the cleaning with Bunty and it had already been late into the night. He thought maybe she had a busy day and decided to wait till morning when she’d come to his house so he’d ask her.

“...-wt....”

But then the entire day passed and there was still no sign of. He didn’t give it much thought. Maybe she finally got the publishing process started and he knew how hectic it could be at first. So, he decided to give her till the next day.

“...-ewt..”

Day three arrived, he got caught up with a summons to Hogwarts where they found a wounded hippogriff had landed in the castle’s courtyard. It was an absolute mess and a couple of students almost got injured by recklessly approaching the wounded beast that was quite defensive and agitated. Newt had to fix the whole mess and it was quite draining and he ended up falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“..... -ewt...!”

Now day four is almost at an end and he still heard nothing from her. Maybe he should send an owl her way. But what would he write? ‘Dear Y/N, you haven’t dropped by in a while so I got worried and thought I’d see how you’re doing?’ That sounded really stupid in his head. And very unlike him. Worrying this much was very unlike him. 

“.... -newt...!”

This was really frustrating. He tried reading an old research paper about unicorns and correcting the misassumptions in it to ease his nerves this morning and he spent two hours rereading the exact same two pages.

“... Newt..!”

Maybe he can ask his brother to see if the publishing process was close to an end.

“...-Newt.?!”

He’s starting to go in circles again

“NEWT!!!” His eyes snapped up to look at his assistant

“What...?”

“..... I called your name seven times...” she stared at him worriedly

“.... oh... did you, now...? I... didn’t hear...” he looked to his feet in shame 

“Newt... pardon me for asking... you’ve been out of it since morning... Is something wrong, maybe?” She carefully asked him. He could see how nervous she was asking him this. He started sinking back into the whirlwind of thoughts. Should he ask her? Should he not ask her? What should he ask? Would it be a problem if he did? Would it bother her? Would it bother Y/N? Why would it bother Y/N? He started feeling his thoughts overwhelm him so he squeezed his eyes shut and halted the raging train. 

“.... I’m worried about, Y/N” he finally admitted before slowly opening his eyes to gauge her reaction 

“Well we haven’t heard from her in days. I was starting to worry too.” She nodded her head in agreement

“She used to be here every day”

“Yeah, it almost felt like she lived here with you sometimes. I really get why you’re worried. And it’s even stranger that she isn’t at her home... where could she be?”

“She isn’t at her home?” He repeated her statement alarmed 

“.... well I mean, you being this worried, I assumed you visited her and-.... wait, you didn’t visit her?”

“.... no...?” He looked at her with wide confused eyes and she blinked at him owlishly 

“Newt... why do I get the impression you don’t even know where she lives...?”

“No no! I do know where she lives. I was actually thinking of sending her an owl earlier-“

“An owl?!” The female looked at him horrified

“... y-yes...? Did I say something wrong...?” Bunty looked at him like he was a peculiar animal “..what...?”

“Isn’t she-... aren’t you two... dating....?” She frowned worriedly 

“.... we... are...”

Bunty shook her head in disbelief before pulling a chair and sitting in front of him by the basement desk 

“.... Look, Newt. A girl likes to feel like she’s important. And Y/N is a great girl-”

“She’s the most amazing” he corrected her 

“...Yes, I agree. But sending her an owl? That’s just not very gentlemanly. It’s like you’re telling her that you’re to busy to check on her and you don’t have much regard of her-“

“That’s absolutely not true! I have very much regard of her!”

“Yes, I know. That is why you should get up, get dressed, get her some flowers and knock on her door. Show her she deserves the best.” She smiled encouragingly at him

“... Show her she deserves the best. Show her she deserves the best” he repeated the statement to himself like a mantra before he quickly rose to his feet 

“Thank you, Bunty. You can take the rest of the day off!” He ran you the stairs

“What about the Kelpie?!!” She called back at him having finally remembered their work. Newt halted at the reminder then he cemented his resolve

“Leave the Kelpie to me!! I’ll take care of it as soon as I come back!! Good night, Bunty!!” 

He went straight to his room and ravaged his wardrobe for a decent outfit. He pulled the cleanest shirt he had along with a jacket his brother had bought him for Christmas at one point but he never really got around to wear. He jumped into the bathroom for a quick shower before he got dressed and looked himself in the mirror. His hair was still slightly damp but still unruly and the outfit looked somewhat put together... yet it felt oddly missing something. He snapped his fingers and quickly summoned his Hufflepuff scarf and draped it over his neck. Much better. He took a deep breath and apparated right in front of Y/N’s building. He headed up the stairs feeling like he missed something. Right as he’d reached her door, his breathing was quicker than usual and he started to feel his nerves creeping on him, he remembered the flowers. He quickly swung his wand and tasteful rose bouquet grew out of thin air into his hand. He adjusted his outfit one more time before he knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Seconds ticked by before the door opened to Y/N who looked like she was getting ready to go out. Their eyes met, and hers widened in disbelief 

“Newt...!! What are you... doing here...?” He could see the red rims under her eyes. She’d been crying. She looked way paler than he last saw her and he could even notice her cheeks were sunken in. She definitely hasn’t been eating again. 

“... you’ve been gone for four days and I was worried...” he replied as he quickly remembered to give her the roses. He thrusted the bouquet to her while keeping his gaze away. He felt her take it from his hand and that brought his eyes to her frame. 

She had a a sad smile on as she caressed the rose petals gently. He couldn’t help but admire her. She looked up to meet his eyes, silently inviting him in. She walked towards the kitchen to fill a vase with water for the roses as Newt closed the apartment door behind him

“.... why aren’t you using your wand for that?” He questioned curiously as she filled the vase from the faucet 

“..... I... didn’t feel like using magic...” she avoided looking at him and he knew that something was definitely up. Maybe a change in subject would help

“... how is publishing going?” He smiled shyly at her “It’s not too late for congratulations, is it?” 

The female halted her movements before more sadness crossed her features again as she placed the case onto her living room table before taking a deep breath. Her actions alarmed him and the smiled dropped from his face. His nerves mounted again and he was starting to get jittery

“.... my manuscript got rejected, Newt...”

“... impossible”

“No, that really happened.” He could see the tears rimming her eyes but she bravely kept them in check

“.... but you worked so hard...”

“... yes... I did...” she let out a shuddering breath before putting up a wall between them. She turned her back to him as she took off her glasses and started cleaning them with a tissue. He finally noticed [her dress](https://www.clbxg.com/dressimage/kycabf.html). He disliked the other one. He hated this one. If she was trying to hide things about her with the other dress, this one just screamed at the top of its lungs ‘Please, don’t notice me’. It made her look old and miserable. And a thought crossed his mind. A terrible thought. If she dressed how she viewed herself... that would break his heart into a million pieces....

“...Y/N... I-“

“I’m sorry to say this, Newt, but I’m sure you already noticed I’m getting ready to head out...”

“.... y-yes... but where?”

“.... My cousin’s engagement party. My muggle cousin. Father’s side of the family. I should get going. I’m sorry for not visiting the past couple of days.” She gave him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes before she took her purse and wore her shoes 

“Have a great evening, Newt... and thanks for the roses...”

“Y/N! Wait!!” Before he could stop her she apparated, leaving him alone in the cold walls of her apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


End file.
